Happy Birthday
by hemospectrum
Summary: Poor Jane. Everyone forgot her 18th birthday. Well, almost everyone (m for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_Wow look another Homestuck story._

_AU where the alphas and betas are all friends who go to high school together and everyone forgot Jane's birthday._

_HS_

"So, is everyone excited for tonight?" Jane asked her group of friends. I was the end of school on a Friday and everyone was walking to their school's parking lot together.

"Hellz yeah," Roxy shouted with her hands in the air. "TGIF bitches. Johnny boy and I are gonna see that new Nic Cage movie together," she said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "What's that shit called again?"

John's eyes lit up. "It's this cool post-apocalyptic plot where Nic and a few other people are the only survivors and things go _crazy_. And it's called "Left Behind." Doesn't that sound so kick ass? I mean Nic-"

"That' nice babe, keep being cute," Roxy cut him off and kissed his cheek.

"Um, I wasn't really talking about-" Jane started.

"Dirk and I are going to hang at my place. We can watch _Avatar _again," Jake said excitedly. Dirk smirked at him. "Dude, we've watched that a million times."

"Yes, but this is the extended Blu-ray addition!" Jake practically screamed.

Jane's voice was becoming louder as the group got closer to the cars. "Guys, that's nice and all, but I was talking about-"

"I have to watch Bec again," Jane whined. "He got into the neighbor's backyard and may have stolen some of their patio furniture. Oh well, more time with my special boy, I guess!"

Jane was desperately trying to get their attention. Which was hard to do at the back of the group. "Hello? Can you all hear me? What about-"

"What about you, Rose? Got anything planned?" Jade asked sweetly.

Rose grew a sly smirk on her face. "Yes, Kanaya and I have certain _activities _planned for later."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked with a furrowed brow.

"Let's just say, I'll have my hands full all night long," Rose winked.

"I would ask you to kindly stop giving us details about your sex-life please. I don't need to know what my sister is doing with her girlfriend," Dave gagged.

"Oh relax, Dave. We're both of age. Neither one of us can get pregnant from it, what's the harm?"

Dave adjusted his sunglasses. "_The harm_ is the destruction of my brain cells whenever I think of you naked with Kanaya."

She stuck her tongue out, Dave did likewise.

Jane was growing desperate. "Guys, seriously, this is all really interesting and stuff, but none of you are listening to me. I was trying to remind you all of-"

"Ayy, it's my kick ass ride," Roxy said as they all got to their cars. Each of the pairs got into their cars while Jane was trying to get their attention. Jake and Dirk, Jade and John, Roxy and Rose all drove out of the parking lot before Jane could get a word out.

She slumped her shoulders. "That's okay," she sighed. "It's just my birthday party."

Jane fixed her backpack before turning around to see Dave still standing there. "Hey," he said to her.

"Hi," she grumbled back. Now, in the past, Jane had thought Dave was a wannabe cool guy who wore his glasses everywhere, and made stupid rhymes to make himself seem better than everyone else. But then high school came and along with it, puberty. Not only had his appearance grown more mature, but his personality too. His raps had also gotten better. She had caught herself thinking about him one too many times before, but she was never going to admit she had a crush on one of her best friends. Besides, he probably liked Jade anyway.

"Don't worry," Dave said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "They remembered, they're just trying to throw you off track." He sounded unsure.

"Thanks," she said, making her way to her car. Dave followed. "By the way, why didn't you leave with Roxy and Rose?"

"Are you kidding me? When it's Friday, they blast the most ridiculous chick shit that they can find. I don't think I can handle another round of One Direction (1). Anyway, I got an errand to run."

"Do you need a ride home? It's on my way to my house."

"Nah, I'll take the bus. I won't know how long I'll be at the store anyway."

"No, really," Jane persisted. "I don't mind. My schedule just cleared up apparently."

"I told you, they're coming and I can't make you give me rides on your special day," Dave started pushing her to the car. "Just go home and do whatever Jane Crocker does on Fridays."

"All right, if you're sure," she opened the door and started to get into her small, red car.

"Positive, just go home and relax."

Jane started the engine and drove away. As she was about the exit the lot, she stuck her hand out the window and waved good-bye to Dave. He waved back and thought "_God, she's adorable_."

Okay, secrets out. Dave may have a huge crush on Jane. He won't admit it to anyone, not even John. Especially not after he accidentally called Jane "John's hot cousin." Shit, that was embarrassing. It doesn't matter anyway. She had this huge crush on Jake Freshman year. Even though its four years later and Jake is with Dirk, he still thinks he has no chance with her.

Well, at least he remembered her birthday.

_HS_

_And it's done._

_(1). I agree with Dave. One Direction is trash._

_New Chapter soon _


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. I would personally like to thank Amuyuuki and AmiBloo for following this story.

_********HS********_

Jane quickly pulled the two dozen cupcakes out of the oven. She hoped that Dave was right and everyone was still coming, or else it would be a terrible waste of a family recipe.

The clock on her microwave read "7:15." Excellent, they should be here any minute.

Jane put the tray on top of the stove and made her way to the refrigerator. She then pulled out several cans of soda along with a huge tub of frosting. From her cupboard, she grabbed chips and sprinkles. She supposed since the cupcakes were cooling, she might as well change out of her school clothes into something nicer.

Jane ran upstairs to her room and put on her favorite outfit consisting of a white shirt with an adorable blue slug and a blue skirt to match. Her alarm clock read "7:30." Shucksbuster, she better hurry.

After making sure that she looked as cute as possible, Jane made a mad dash down to her kitchen to quickly ice the cupcakes before anyone had come to the door.

The cupcakes were still hot, so she let them cool for a while. Finally, she started to put the icing on each cupcake, she then preceded to add a healthy serving of sprinkles to each one. When she was pleased with her work, she checked the clock again. "8:00."

Now, Jane usually likes to give people the benefit of the doubt, so she just assumed that her friends thought the party started at 8:30 instead of 7:30. Naturally, she shrugged it off.

Since she had a half an hour to kill, she thought she might as well watch an episode of her favorite cooking show she had recorded.

Time passed and the clock kept ticking as Jane watched her show. After maybe two, three, or four (she lost count) episodes, she was starting to worry. The clock read "9:36." Maybe they were really confused?

Nonetheless, Jane decided to call Roxy to see what's up.

Jane held her red cell phone to her ear as she heard the ringing. She waited. Finally a voiced answer.

"Hiiiiiii, this is Roxy. I must be hella busy right now so leave me a message or whateves. Byyyyyye."

Jane sighed. Maybe she was telling the truth about the Nic Cage movie with John.

_That's fine_, Jane thought. _I have other friends._

But, sadly, Rose, Dave, Jake, Dirk, and Jade didn't answer their phones either. Now Jane understands. They're just trying to prank her. They always try considering how many times she gets them. They're probably all outside right now.

With a smile, Jane went to open her front door. "Okay, guys, you can come out now," she said to the darkness. There was no motion. "Guys, you got me. C'mon let's go inside." No response.

"Guys?" Jane asked no one.

Suddenly, the bush by her window started to shake. Jane smiled. "I knew you guys wouldn't forget my birthday."

A small white cat jumped out of the bush before sitting down and mewing to Jane.

_They did forget my birthday party_, Jane thought. Feeling tears well up in her eyes she shouted "Stupid cat!" before slamming the door and running to her bed.

She grasped her pillow and curled into a ball. She sobbed as loud as she wanted, after all she was alone. With her father away on a fatherly business trip, she truly was alone on her birthday. Even though she had insisted to her father that he should go and that her friends would keep her company, Jane felt selfish for wishing he was here.

The clock on her night stand read 9:45. She decided that she would just give up and go to sleep.

Jane had just started to change into her pajamas when she heard a stubborn knock on the door.

Wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to make herself look presentable, she had walked down her stairs to her front door. When she opened it, lo and behold, Dave Strider stood before her, panting and covered in sweat.

"I'm so sorry- that I'm late" he gasped at her. "It took- _forever- _for me- to convince Bro to let me come tonight. He- he doesn't like- when I go out late."

"Dave, that's fine," Jane said trying to hold in her excitement and relief. "Why are you out of breath?"

"I- ran- here."

Jane felt a small blush paint her cheeks. He ran all the way from his house to hers? "Oh, wow, Dave. Why don't you come in and I'll get you some water."

He started to enter her house. "Oh wait," he said, starting to regain his stamina. He reached into this back pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Happy birthday."

Jane took the box and opened it. Inside lay a small, silver necklace, attached was a red spoon pendent. Jane stared in awe.

"Oh, Dave," she said, not looking away. "It's beautiful."

Dave wore a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah, well, I saw it in the store a while back and thought of you."

Jane started to take it out of the box. "Dave, I just- How did you afford this?" Jane didn't realize how nosy that sounded until it came out.

Dave just smirked. "Hey, don't worry about it. Here let me help you with that."

She turned around and he brought the necklace up to her throat. He carefully did the latch and stated "Done."

Jane turned to face him and their eyes met. She held her breath. "How does it look?"

He was at least eight inches taller than she. Jane was a short girl and Dave was a tall guy. But Jane never realized that there was this much of a height difference.

Unknown to Jane, Dave's breath caught too. He stared at her light blue eyes and practically whispered "Beautiful." Neither of the two realized what was going on...

Jane's head cleared first. She cleared her throat a looked away, a strong blush creeping it's way to her face. "Um, thank you so much. I really love it."

Dave looked away too. "Uh, yeah no problem. Not a problem at all. Welcome to No Problem city, population us." Jane let out a small giggle. "Come on," she said. "I have a million cupcakes in the kitchen."


End file.
